Empieza el terror
by mimiher
Summary: a ciudad de saltadilla…no quedaba ni un poco de aquella ciudad donde habían nacido las Power Puff Girls, donde habían salvado tantas veces a sus habitantes, donde habían hecho amigos, pasado momentos inolvidables, todo eso solo era una sombra del pasado, una sombra que cada vez que alguien volteaba a verla seria doloroso, esa dolorosa sombra siempre los seguira
1. Prologo

**Holis!**

* * *

Prologo

Las PPG se encontraban en la sala de espera de la alcadia, el alcalde se encontraba en esos momentos en una reunión con el jefe de la policía.

La puerta se abrió, el jefe de la policía estaba a punto de irse, pero antes le dijo algo en voz baja al alcalde y se fue, sin siquiera saludar a las chicas, ellas se levantaron y se dirigieron al alcalde, tenía una expresión agria.

-Pasen- les dijo en un tono apático y frio, un tono que nunca había usado, al menos no con ellas

Las tres intercambiaron miradas rápidas y pasaron.

-¿Qué es lo que han encontrado?- dijo el pequeño anciano mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y se sobaba la sien

-no hay ninguna pista concreta- dijo bombón muy seria

-¿Acaso para estas situaciones son unas inútiles?- dijo alzando la voz

El silencio inundo la oficina, el ambiente se torno pesado, parecía que costaba trabajo respirar.

-lo sentimos- dijo burbuja tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sin conseguirlo

-Las disculpas no sirven de nada- hablo entre dientes el alcalde- vayan y busquen, espero que encuentren algo, si es demasiado para ustedes se lo dejare a la policía

Todas bajaron las miradas, y salieron silenciosamente de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas

El alcalde tomo el teléfono que usaba para mantenerse en contacto con las chicas y lo arrojo contra el piso.

-Joder…- dijo levantándose de la silla para después empujarla, entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana, y miro la ciudad en silencio.

Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas y caminaron hacia la salida en silencio, entonces burbuja rompió a llorar

-no podemos ayudar… ¿Por qué?- dijo secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de un suéter que traía puesto- somos inútiles

Sus hermanas guardaron silencio, pues se sentían del mismo modo, ¿Qué podían decir?, sería una mentira cualquier cosa que saliera de sus bocas ahora, al menos se mentirían a sí mismas.

Lo único que acertaron a hacer fue tomarse de las manos con fuerza, entonces se dirigieron volando hacia su hogar.

La ciudad de saltadilla…no quedaba ni un poco de aquella ciudad donde habían nacido las Power Puff Girls, donde habían salvado tantas veces a sus habitantes, donde habían hecho amigos, pasado momentos inolvidables, todo eso solo era una sombra del pasado, una sombra que cada vez que alguien volteaba a verla seria doloroso, esa dolorosa sombra siempre seguiría a cada uno de los habitantes, recordándoles lo que algún día fue, y no volvería a ser, no durante algún tiempo. Pero… ¿de quién fue la culpa?, ¿Qué es lo que ha aterrorizado a esta ciudad? Todo empezó hace 1 año….

**Corto, pero es el prologo, sip no subi ni el one-shot ni el nuevo cap, el one-shot sinceramente no lo termine entonces lo iba a subir el sabado, el viernes lo iba a acabar y...NO ESTABA EN MIS DOCUMENTOS! llore y no lo volvi a hacer, gomen pato, pero aun asi feliz cumple atrasado, toma a este prologo como tu regalo.**

**Es mi primera historia de terror, asi que no se sorprendan si es mas misterio y gore que nada, luego mejorare, bueno los quiero muchisisisisisisimo 3 **

**Pregunta**

**¿Han/ o quisieran guardar objetos en alguna caja o cosa asi, para despues en el futuro abrirla y que les traiga recuerdos?**

**Yo quisiera hacerlo, aunque tal vez asi como soy la perderia y ahi se fueron mis valioso recuerdos, seri malo, pero si la pudera enseñar, les enseñaria a mis hijo todo lo que habia en "mis tiempos"**

**PD: ¿Quisieran que los chicos salieran aqui?**


	2. Era solo una niña

**CAPITULO l**

**Era solo una niña **

Desearías que todo fuera como antes, ¿no es así?, lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos, aquellos momentos que viviste con los que tanto amaste una vez, como todos se preocupaban por ti, como reían juntos, lloraban e incluso se enfadaban, pero al final….al final eras feliz ¿no?, vamos, sé que extrañas aquellos momentos, puedes mirar hacia atrás las veces que quieras , pero no volverás, no puedes escapar de este instante, no puedes escapar del presente, y eso me es bastante gracioso, vamos, no trates de negarlo quieres volver a aquellos tiempos puedo verlo en tus ojos, los ojos que acabo de arrancarte y ahora sostengo en mis manos, ha sido bastante difícil el quitártelos…tal vez debí matarte antes de hacerlo, no parabas de luchar, pero tienes que entender, ya no te perteneces, ahora tu vida no es de nadie más, ahora tu vida es solo mía.

Por fin dejas de luchar, después de jalar un poco los tejidos que sostenían tus ojos estos han cedido y se han roto, miro mis manos las cuales se encuentran cubiertas de tu sangre, siento el líquido aún caliente bajar por mis brazos mientras levanto entre mis manos tus ojos, oh…tus ojos se ven hermosos a la luz de la luna, me los quedare y con ellos…tu alma….

* * *

-Esta mañana, es una mañana de luto, los familiares de las victimas harán una ofrenda en-

Apago el televisor dejando el control en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina, no quería comer estaba realmente asqueada, la rubia había ido junto con sus hermanas a la escena del crimen pero había sido demasiado para ella, simplemente se desmayó con solo ver aquella escena, sus hermanas le ordenaron quedarse en casa, ella lo había aceptado sin reproche alguno no tenía estomago ni corazón para esas cosas. Se sentó y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos comenzó a llorar, no podía creer como alguien sería capaz de hacer eso…

-Era solo una niña

* * *

**Corto? Lo se, bueno aqui vemos la perspectiva del asesino, por cierto, ¿tienen algún sospechoso? ¡quien es el asesino?**

**Sera mejor que lo detengan o esto empeorara**

**P.D:Edite este capitulo ya que habia fallas argumentales respecto a los otros dos**

**Bueno sin nada mas**

**BYE BYE**


	3. Esta aqui

Todo aquello debería ser una pesadilla...si solo debía ser un mal sueño, sus manos se sentían húmedas, las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos se encontraban ahí, aparto poco a poco su cara, seguía siendo de noche la tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana haciendo brillar los ahora opacos ojos azules de la rubia, cuánto tiempo había pasado, durante cuanto estuvo llorando, miro a su alrededor, aun seguía sola, con el paso de las horas ahora su estomago reclamaba algo de comer, pero ella aun se negaba a probar algún alimento, no podía sacar de su cabeza esas horrorosas imágenes.

También su boca reseca reclamaba algún liquido, se decidió por tomar algo de agua, se dirigió con pequeños y temerosos pasos a la lacena para tomar un vaso, tomo su vaso favorito, un vaso de vidrio transparente con tonos azules en la base, cerro la lacena y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, en el vidrio de la lacena se reflejaba una sombra, parada justo detrás de ella, el miedo la domino fácilmente, sentía como su corazón saltaba en su pecho y un sudor frio inundaba su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban de sobre manera, todos sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, podía oír su respiración, pero no oía la respiración del intruso, las imágenes de los asesinatos empezaron a pasar por su mente, rápidamente, ella no quería tener el mismo final, debía enfrentarlo… iba a confrontarlo, estaba decidida pero su cuerpo no respondía, entonces sus temblorosas y húmedas manos soltaron el vaso.

Su vaso favorito cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y convirtiéndose en fragmentos de vidrio que se dispersaron a su alrededor, brillando gracias a la luz de la luna, el ruido que hizo eco en aquella habitación la hizo reaccionar y su cuerpo se giro precipitadamente, sin embargo, ya no había nada ni nadie a quien enfrentar...

Burbuja se encontraba en shock, aun temblaba, y su corazón saltaba queriendo salir de su pecho, busco donde apoyar su peso, tomando la mesa como apoyo…

-estaba ahí…-susurro

-estaba ahí

El tiempo parecía haber transcurrido rápido, miro el reloj….media hora….media hora había durado esa pesadilla…eso es….solo era una pesadilla, su cuerpo se empezó a calmar, burbuja estaba mas calmada, solo era una pesadilla ¿no?, miro el suelo, su vaso favorito ahora estaba hecho pedazos "que torpe" se dijo a si misma, agachándose con cuidado, empezó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

Un pequeño fragmento corto su piel, haciendo que brotara sangre de su pulgar, burbuja de inmediato se llevo el dedo a la boca, inconscientemente levanto la vista, no muy lejos, vio el lugar donde había visto aquella sombra, más específicamente, el lugar donde se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron…..una huella…hecha de lodo y ese olor….ese olor…sangre.

**Sip, corto, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado =W=**


	4. De manos atadas, sin poder hacer nada

**_CAPÍTULO lll_**

_**DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS**_

_**SIN NADA QUE HACER**_

Su boca aún tenía ese horrible sabor a vómito, sus nauseas no se habían hecho esperar apenas vio aquella escena, sentí frustración, siempre llegaban muy tarde, no importaba el tener poderes, si sus manos estaban atadas en este tipo de situaciones, era un psicópata, quien quiera que estuviera haciendo esto, eso era, nada más….ni nada menos. Se encontraba mirando fijamente el lugar donde había vomitado, sin mirar nada realmente, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su espalda.

-Bombón…-acaricio la espalda de la mayor, la cual permanecía con la mirada baja, Bellota quería decir tantas cosas, que todo estaría bien, que atraparían a ese maníaco, sin embargo no estaba mejor que su hermana, también estuvo a punto de vomitar, tal vez de desmayarse, pero debía ser fuerte, su hermana lo estaba siendo, después de todo, ellas eran el símbolo de paz, de justicia…de saltadilla, las personas sabían que en cuanto ellas llegaran, no habría nada más que temer.

Pero ahí estaban, viendo aquella escena, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder revivir a los muertos.

-estoy bien- la pelirroja levanto la vista- sigamos

Ambas se dirigieron nuevamente a aquel desastre, era un niño…tal vez niña, todos sus miembros estaban rotos, exponiendo algunos huesos cubiertos de sangre, además de que sus dedos habían sido cortados, su cara estaba hinchada, sin embargo todavía estaba presente esa expresión de terror, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, bueno, algunos pequeños gusanos se retorcían dentro de los huecos, en todo su cuerpo, había moretones, , alrededor había un charco de sangre, el olor de la carne putrefacta, mezclada con el olor a sangre hacia que fuera realmente desagradable el acercarse.

Los policías habían acordonado el área, prohibiendo el paso a cualquier curioso, aunque, nadie se atrevería a pasar cerca de ahí, las súper poderosas se acercaron de nuevo al cadáver. En estos casos se sentían tan inútiles, podían derrotar monstruos si querían, pero seguían siendo unas niñas a sus 14 años, aun cuando no pudieran hacer nada, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras mataban a los habitantes de su querida ciudad.

Bombón observo de nuevo la escena, puso una mano en su barbilla mientras esta era sostenida por la otra, miro las manos de la víctima, sus dedos no parecían haber sido cortadas, no, habían sido arrancados, tal vez para evitar que así se identificase el cadáver, o tal vez fue torturado antes de morir, el asesino había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, las huellas dactilares podían ser de gran ayuda en una investigación, pues aquellas huellas eran únicas en cualquier ser humano.

Aparto la vista y miro alrededor, no había señas de que hubiera sido arrastrado…pero era bastante incoherente que lo matara ahí, sin que nadie lo oyese pidiendo ayuda… no podía ser posible, que escucharan los gritos de la pequeña víctimas y no hicieran nada, no, así no eran los habitantes de la ciudad.

Una pequeña duda se sembró en su corazón…muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su mente divago al pasado….dentro de tres días se cumpliría el aniversario del primer asesinato….al principio se creyó que solo había abandonado el cadáver cerca de saltadilla, pero la víctima fue reconocida como habitante de esta, ahora ya eran 11 cadáveres en total… y al parecer nadie había visto nada sospechoso, saltadilla no era la de antes, no era la ciudad donde pasaron la una alegre infancia junto a los habitantes de esta, todos habían cambiado, no importaba si salía el sol o florecían las flores, saltadilla era sombría, al menos desde que toda esa locura empezó.

Ahora ellas intentaban ayudar, pero no podían hacer nada, su casa se la pasaba deshabitada, el profesor había sido llamado para que ayudara con la investigación, si no fuera por burbuja, tal vez ahora estarían sufriendo de anemia, o alguna clase de enfermedad por falta de alimento.

Su hermana…Burbuja era bastante sensible, todo lo que había ocurrido la había afectado más, aun cuando se quería hacer la fuerte y continuar al lado de sus hermanas, le era imposible el ver aquellas escenas, la primera vez quedo en shock, y la última vez se desmayó….había tenido que quedarse en casa, Bombón a veces creía que se acostumbrarían tarde o temprano, pero le parecía que cada escena era peor que la anterior.

No se imaginaba que dejar a su hermana sola en su casa, había sido un gran error…

* * *

Burbuja se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, aquella silueta y esa huella…alguien había entrado en su casa… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ella tenía súper poderes, ¿Por qué se estaba ocultando?, solo era cuestión de salir y enfrentar al intruso, ¿no?...pero ahí estaba temblando mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, sentía el sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, su labio inferior no paraba de temblar, estaba acorrucada en la esquina más lejana a la puerta.

Un trueno alumbro el cuarto, durante esos segundo burbuja vio su sombra alargarse hasta la puerta, entonces la lluvia empezó a caer golpeando las ventanas de la casa, otro trueno cayó y se fue la luz, dejando la casa en completa penumbra. De pronto se oyeron pasos recorriendo la casa, la piel de la rubia palideció ante este hecho, escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

Una voz le hablo muy cerca de su oído, tan cerca que no sabría si la voz estaba al lado suyo o dentro de su cabeza.

"Quiero abrirte…y ver cómo eres por dentro, déjame liberarte de esa prisión a la que llamas piel"

Burbuja levanto rápidamente la cabeza, no había nadie alrededor, solo ella, no soporto más, iba a salir volando, apoyo sus pies en la ventana…entonces el timbre se escuchó en el piso de abajo, alguien llamaba.

-profesor- fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo…a veces al profesor se le olvidaban las llaves así que tocaba, una extraña felicidad y alivio invadieron su pecho, bajo volando las escaleras, y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando lo tuviera en frente seguro que se abalanzaría hacia él, lo abrazaría, tal vez lloraría, y él la abrazaría, acariciando suavemente su cabeza, estaría segura, no habría nada más que temer.

Su mano tomo el picaporte, lo giro rápidamente y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Su sonrisa, se transformó en una mueca de terror, aparto las manos de la puerta para llevárselas a la cara, quería gritar, pero de su garganta no salió más que un leve quejido, su respiración se aceleró, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, además de unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Corrió torpemente hacia su cuarto, tropezando varias veces, abrió la ventana y salió volando mientras la lluvia golpeaba su cara. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con el agua fría de aquella lluvia, entonces grito.

* * *

La lluvia había sorprendido a algunas personas en la calle las cuales corrían para evitar ser mojadas, los policías habían recogido los restos del cuerpo, las chicas se disponían a ir a sus casas, de nuevo, con las manos vacías. Una línea azul cruzo rápidamente el cielo, un grito ensordeció a toda la ciudad. Bombón y Bellota no tardaron en reconocer a la dueña del grito.

Solo basto un pequeño intercambio de miradas para emprender el vuelo siguiendo el rastro azul de su hermana menor. No importaba que tan rápido volaran detrás de ella, burbuja era la más rápida de las tres.

-¡Burbuja!- grito bellota, mientras estiraba los brazos lo más que podía, pero no era capaz de alcanzar ni si quiera el pie de la mencionada

-si no para de una buena vez, la tendré que congelar-dijo bombón a la morena sin apartar la vista de enfrente, pronto llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, al mar.

No podían seguir la persecución por más tiempo, ya estaban bastante lejos, así que bombón aspiro lo más que pudo, tenía todo planeado, le congelaría el cuerpo hasta los hombros, burbuja caería, tan rápido como cayera bombón derretiría el hielo con el láser de sus ojos, y antes de que cayera al mar, bellota iría por ella.

Sin embargo, algo fue mal, parecía que burbuja se desmayó y cayó antes de que bombón terminara de planear todo, fueron algunos microsegundos en los que ambas se tardaron en reaccionar, su hermana estaba cayendo directo hacia el mar, y aunque fueron microsegundos su tiempo de reacción, por más rápido que volaran no podían alcanzarla, una idea cruzo por la mente de bombón. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, y aunque era incapaz de alcanzar a su hermana, logro dirigir su aliento de hielo hacia el mar, una vez congelado el mar, burbuja caería sobre el hielo, tal vez le dolería, pero estaría a salvo, sin embargo, de nuevo, no sucedió de acuerdo a lo planeado. Congelo el mar, sí, pero fue demasiado tarde, burbuja cayo en el agua justo antes de que la gruesa capa de hielo congelara la superficie de agua.

Bombón quedo en shock por un instante, de pronto bellota, que no había parado de volar, uso toda su fuerza y fue capaz de romper el hielo y sumergirse en las profundidades del mar, en busca de su hermana.

* * *

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN (musica de fondo)**_

**Y todos se están preguntando que vio burbuja...les diré: nada bonito, que haciendo gente? siguen su vida felices, bueno vengo a continuar este fic, no es lo mismo de siempre lo se, no todo tiene por que ser colorido, no todo es amor y alegría, y no todos los problemas se superan. Se que no es un fic como muchos otros, pero aun así espero que les guste, me gustaría saber su opinión así que dejen un review.**

**Esperen actualización para este viernes 29 o sábado 30 de julio (2016), y a ti que estas leyendo esto, dejes o no dejes review**

_GRACIAS _

**Gracias por seguirme a pesar de tanto tiempo, empece cuando tenia 16 y ahora tengo 19, pase mis peores momentos aqui, y ustedes estuvieron ahí apoyándome, aun cuando me dejen de leer o empiecen a leer lo que escribo, en verdad gracias. Y antes de que me ponga a llorar, si es el primer fic que lees mio, te invio a leer los demas, estoy pensando en resubir "Una vida real", hacer correcciones en cuanto a redaccion y mejorar la historia, me gustaria saber que opinan, dudas o preguntas, recuerde que todo lo que hago es para que lo disfruten, sin mas que decir**

**BYE BYE **


	5. ¿Tu también crees que estoy loca?

**CAPITULO lV**

**¿Tu también crees que estoy loca?**

Bellota pasó a lado de Bombón, la miro por un instante, su hermana parecía estar en estado de shock, pero eso, al menos en ese momento no importaba, apretó su puño, llevo su brazo hacia atrás hasta que su puño quedo a la altura de su cara, entonces, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, golpe el hielo, la capa que se formó, era al menos de dos metros y medio, sabía lo que bombón había intentado hacer, y sabía que había fallado, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, era momento de salvar a su hermana, sintió un tipo de felicidad dentro de su pecho, en ese momento cuanto agradecía a Dios el tener súper poderes, tal vez (y más durante ese último año) no era posible rescatar a todos, pero si podía rescatar a la mayoría, sería feliz, sin sus poderes no hubiera podido hacer nada de lo que había hecho, y mucho más importante, no podría haber saltado a rescatar a la menor.

Tan pronto como rompió el hielo, este voló en pedazos, no sabía si había roto todo o no, solamente siguió derecho, sintió de pronto el agua fría golpear su cara, por un momento, por mero reflejo iba a tomar una bocanada de aire, pero el agua hubiera entrado a su boca, así que se abstuvo, sin dejar de sumergirse, empezó a buscar a su hermana, el agua estaba bastante turbia, por lo que hacía más difícil la búsqueda, pero por alguna especie de milagro, vio un pequeño punto azul en el fondo, empezó a impulsarse con su vuelo, sentía la presión del mar en su cuerpo, pronto estuvo tomando el brazo de la rubia, la acomodo en una especie de abrazo, mando toda su fuerza hacia sus piernas y salto, fue tan grande el impulso que el agua que golpeaba su cara parecían pequeños látigos.

Bombón se encontraba mirando el agua, no sabía qué hacer, ¿y si…? una frase paso por su cabeza, como si alguien se la dijera en un futuro no muy lejano "por tu culpa ella murió", sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco, de pronto reacciono.

-¡Burbuja!- se inclinó para seguir el camino que había tomado Bellota, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, una ráfaga que dejo un rastro verde paso junto a ella- Bellota...-dijo en un suave susurro y esta vez en una reacción rápida, siguió a su hermana, vio hacia donde se dirigía, la playa, esta vez pudo adelantar su vuelo, aterrizo en la playa y estiro los brazos hacia el cielo.

Unos segundos después sus dos hermanas aterrizaron en sus brazos, fue un impacto fuerte, pues hizo que bombón retrocediera sobre la arena sin siquiera mover un musculo, después de un instante cayó de espaldas, con sus dos hermanas encima de ella.

Bellota y Bombón jadeaban del esfuerzo hecho, pero burbuja permanecía inconsciente, Bellota se apartó, sabía que Bombón sabría qué hacer, y en efecto, Bombón se acercó a Burbuja, acerco su oído a la boca de su hermana, tomo su muñeca con su mano, cruzo sus dos manos sobre su pecho, y empezó a presionar el mismo, aunque parecía que sabía lo que hacía, actuaba por mera intuición ayudándose de los programas de televisión que había visto, presiono una vez más, y finalmente Burbuja expulso el agua tragada, Bombón la coloco de lado para evitar que se volviera a ahogar.

Burbuja tosió un poco, miro a sus hermanas y empezó a llorar, a llorar amargamente, Bombón abrazo a su hermana, y esta aferro se aferró a ella, Bellota se acercó y le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Bombón con tono de preocupación intercambiando brevemente una mirada con Bellota

-En otras noticias, "Destrozos en la playa" parece que las Powerpuff Girls siguen jugando por ahí, esta vez han causado estragos en la playa, dejando una zanja de al menos 26 metros, además de que la fauna marina fue afectada por el congelamiento de la superficie de gran parte del mar cercano a la playa….Mientras la ola de asesinatos siguen ellas van por ahí volando, señores, hay que dejar una cosa en claro, las cosas en saltadilla no son como antes, las Powerpuff Girls nos ayudaron muchas veces, pero ahora lo que menos necesitamos son niña irresponsables con súper poderes, necesitamos resultados, para que los días de luto terminen.

Claro ejemplo de esto…Fueron encontrados dos nuevos cadáveres, un cadáver de una niña cerca del parque, y un cadáver de un adolescente en la entrada de la residencia Utonio…con estos ya suman 12 cadáveres desde que empezaron los asesinatos…nuestras condolencias para las víctimas, mientras tanto con el clima…el día de maña-

Bellota había silenciado el televisor, rompiendo la pantalla con un puño.

-Bellota…- Bombón miro a su hermana con desaprobación aunque en el fondo le agradecía por haber callado a esa arrogante locutora.

-No tienen derecho…-respondió entre dientes Bellota- ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos, no tienen derecho a decir que estábamos "jugando"!

-Bellota cálmate

-¡No me digas que me calme!, ¡Estábamos salvando a nuestra hermana! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar diciendo esas cosas?!

-ellos no saben lo que hemos pasado, así como ellos no saben lo que pensamos o lo que sentimos, es igual para nosotras, no sabemos lo que sienten o piensan- Bombón abrazo a su hermana

-no es justo…-bellota recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, y en silencio lloro un poco

-lo se…

Las chicas se encontraban en un hotel, su casa estaba siendo investigada por la policía, el profesor estaba ayudando, así que se encontraban solas, Burbuja seguía en estado de shock, no había hablado desde ese día, y ya habían pasado dos días, era un milagro que ellas no hubieran entrado en el mismo estado que la menor y solo habían vomitado.

_Después de rescatar a Burbuja, la llevaron a casa, Bellota la cargaba en su espalda, sabía que Burbuja no quería regresar, sus manos se aferraban demasiado fuerte a sus hombros, lastimando a la pelinegra, además de que estaba susurrando una y otra vez "no vayas, no vayas, no vayas, no vayas, no vayas, no vayas", aun a pesar de todo esto, no le menciono nada a Bombón._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa un nudo en se formó en la garganta de ambas, no sabían si gritar o regresar por donde habían venido, pero lo primero que hicieron fue vomitar. Había un cadáver colgando de un gancho en la entrada de su casa, el gancho era del tipo que se usa para colgar la carne de animales, este entraba por el cuello, una parte del mismo era expuesta en la garganta y finalmente la punta del gancho salía de la boca del cadáver, lo mismo que con los otros cadáveres, no tenía ojos, sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías, su boca fue cortada para que se viera como una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto la mandíbula, sus manos estaban cocidas para que se quedaran juntas, sosteniendo el corazón que había sido arrancado del pecho. Sus entrañas estaban expuestas, mientras algunas aún permanecían dentro del cuerpo, la mayoría de los intestinos caían en espiral en el piso. Además la residencia Utonio había sido "redecorada" gran parte de la pared cerca de la puerta estaba llena de sangre, en un intento por "pintarla"._

_Llamaron a la policía, ellas tendrían que buscar un lugar donde dormir…_

* * *

Ahora se encontraban ahí, con una televisión destrozada que tendrían que pagar, una de ellas en estado de shock.

-Debemos hacer algo, esto está empeorando cada vez más….-Bombón tomo de los hombros a Bellota para que se miraran

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer que no hayamos intentado ya?- Bellota miraba suplicante a Bombón, estaba harta de todo eso.

-….- Bombón guardo silencio durante un momento, miraba la cara de bellota, apretó los hombros de la pelinegra- Haremos nuestra propia investigación, independiente de la investigación de la policía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...-Bellota analizo las facciones de su hermana, parecía decidida, tan decidida que podría encontrar al culpable- el alcalde…

-Lo sé, se pondrá furioso y lo hará aún más si esto continúa

-…-Bellota miro el suelo analizando todo, no era algo que hiciera mucho, pero estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando

-Si te molesta que el alcalde se enoje con nosotras no tiene por qué enterarse- Bombón sonrió amargamente a su hermana

-….

Ambas se miraron en silencio hasta que Bellota asintió, por alguna razón voltearon a la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo la menor, estuvieron de dar un pequeño grito cuando no vieron a su hermana acostada, si no, sentada mirándolas fijamente, a pesar de que se la pasaba todo el día acostada, unas grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de los ojos azules, la palidez de su cara empeoraba las cosas.

-B-burbuja- Bombón no sabía porque su voz tembló al llamar a su hermana, es como si tuviera miedo a hacerlo

\- Yo también quiero….- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible la rubia- Yo también quiero acompañarlas…. por favor

-burbuja…- a Bellota no le gustaba como se veía su hermana, no solo en lo físico, se veía muy afectada, sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrosadas, el color de su piel era pálido, sí, pero ahora ese pálido era un pálido enfermizo, esas enormes ojeras opacaban sus brillantes ojos azules, además de que el cuerpo le temblaba, sabía que no era por el frio, Burbuja tenía miedo, su hermana se veía tan frágil…como si se fuera a romper, no podía dejar que saliera, no así- no puedes….

-¡Por favor no me vuelvan a dejar sola!- Un grito desesperado salió de la garganta de la rubia, miro con ojos suplicantes y deseperados a sus hermanas

Era cierto….si no la hubieran dejado sola desde un principio, burbuja tal vez…seria la misma de siempre, pero aun así…había algo…

-Burbuja-esta vez la voz de Bombón fue más firme- hay una cosa que debes saber antes

-….-Burbuja abrió los ojos esperando que su hermana siguiera

-….-Bellota desvió la mirada hacia el piso y trago saliva

-La policía investigo pero además del….- Bombón hizo una pausa- además del cadáver… no encontraron signos o pistas de que alguien hubiera entrado

Las piernas de burbuja temblaron un poco, ¿Por qué le decía eso?...

-Y-yo no l-les dije que…que v-vi a a-alguien

-Si lo hiciste- Bellota levanto la vista hacia su hermana- Cuando íbamos a la casa tu susurrabas una y otra vez "no vayas", pero cuando llegamos…lo último que susurraste fue "el sigue ahí, yo lo vi"

-Pero según las investigaciones no entro nadie.

Y de nuevo el silencio reino la habitación

-ustedes no me creen- La mirada de burbuja se opaco y un tipo de sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios- **¿creen que estoy loca?...**

* * *

**HOLIS!**

**Aqui el nuevo cap de "Empieza el terror!, estoy pensando en cambiar el titulo pero como no se me ocurre nada dejemoslo asi, por cierto edite el cap 1( el que va después del prologo) debido a unas fallas argumentales, espero que les guste el fic, se que tal vez no sera tan popular por que no es de amor...**

**Aun estoy pensando en incluir a los rowdy pero no lo se...¿que piensan ustedes? (seguro que dicen que si)**

**Sep, tal vez me estoy pasando con burbuja...**

**¿Tu tambien crees que esta loca?**

**Proximo cap:**

**Martes 2 de Agosto**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bueno sin nada más por el momento**

**BYE BYE**

**mis pequeñ s fickers**


	6. ¿Reír o llorar?

**CAPITULO V**

**¿REÍR O LLORAR?**

-ustedes no me creen- La mirada de burbuja se opacó y un tipo de sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios- ¿creen que estoy loca?

-No es eso burbuja…-Bombón aparto su mirada un instante y la volvió a ver a los ojos- lo que trato, es decir, lo que tratamos de decir es que….tal vez esto te ha afectado y no sería bueno exponerte a más cosas como esas….

-Solo dime una cosa…. ¿no me creen?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio

-yo vi a alguien… ¡yo lo vi!- sin darse cuenta burbuja empezó a llorar-…yo lo vi….yo-

-¡Te creemos!-interrumpió a su hermana, Bellota apretaba fuertemente los puños

-Bellota tiene razón…te creemos Burbuja

Un pequeño sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la rubia quien empezó a llorar, las otras dos se acercaron y se abrazaron, ahora Burbuja se sentía más segura y protegida.

-No importa que todo el mundo diga que está mal, que estamos mal, mientras nosotras creamos en lo que hacemos, podemos ir contra el mundo, solo nosotras tres

-Mientras tanto es mejor que descanses Burbuja, te ves fatal-Bellota sonreía de una manera triste mientras le decía esto a su hermana

Burbuja bajo la mirada, no se sentía bien, no solo físicamente, no se sentía bien con ella misma en esos momentos, así que decidió hacerle caso a su hermana, asintió levemente, y fue a su cama y antes de caer profundamente dormida dijo algo que hizo que les recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda de sus hermanas.

-Mañana… se cumple un año desde los asesinatos…seguro que hace algo especial- y con la última palabra cayó profundamente dormida

-¿q-que dijo?-Bellota miro a Bombón en espera de una respuesta

Bombón miro a bellota, se llevó un dedo a la boca, como señal de que no hiciera ruido, entonces salió de la habitación seguida de su hermana, ambas se dirigieron a la azotea donde emprendieron vuelo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?, sabes, ya es medianoche…-Bellota volaba detrás de su hermana, así que no podía saber que expresiones ponía

-Bellota, daremos una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad para revisar que todo está bien…nos separaremos, trataremos de ver toda la ciudad

-Está bien, ¿eso era todo?

Bombón paro su vuelo, Bellota la imito, la pelirroja se volteó para mirar a la pelinegra de frente, su expresión era seria.

-Dime… ¿Qué está pasando Bombón?

-Le creo, juro por dios que le creo a Burbuja, creo que si vio a alguien

-…

-…pero, no estoy completamente segura de que lo que haya visto…

-fuera real, ¿no?¨

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, no tenían que decirse nada, se había confirmado, ambas dudaban, Bombón miro debajo de ella, la ciudad se encontraba en completa obscuridad, algunos edificios tenían sus luces prendidas, era una vista muy hermosa, pero también daba miedo, la obscuridad daba miedo, no sabías que podía pasar dentro de esta, no sabías que podría haber en la obscuridad.

-¿somos de lo peor?

Bellota miro a su hermana, Bombón miraba hacia otro lado, así que Bellota no sabía que expresión ponía, pero su voz se oía…como una tristeza amarga, entonces Bombón volteo, tenía una expresión similar a la expresión que tenía cuando lloraba, pero de sus ojos no salía ni una lagrima.

-¿somos de lo peor?, ¿somos de lo peor por dudar de nuestra hermana?, ¿somos de lo peor por dejarla sola?, ¿somos de lo peor por no poder hacer nada? ¿Somos de lo peor por haber dejado morir a esas personas?

-Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa nuestra y tú lo sabes-bellota suspiro mientras le sonreía a su hermana- nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo

-Tienes razón, tienes razón- Bombón levanto la mirada- pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada olvídalo- Bombón negó levemente con la cabeza

-Muy bien…

-Nos separaremos, si ves cualquier actividad sospechosa, háblame antes de hacer cualquier cosa, si te es imposible hablarme, asegúrate de que la víctima este a salvo y segura, si es así, puedes ir tras el sospechoso, en caso contrario, si la vida de la víctima corre peligro, concéntrate en ella, y no sigas al sospechoso…hay que evitar las menos muertes posibles.

Bellota abrió los ojos por instante…Después de analizar todo lo dicho, asintió despacio, admiraba a su hermana mayor, no podía creer que quien hablaba tenía la misma edad que ella, Bombón era muy lista y analizaba cada cosa, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bellota, era la primera sonrisa sincera en todo ese tiempo.

-En verdad eres todo un cerebrito, debe ser por ese moño gigante ¿no?

Las mejillas de Bombón se encendieron, en un completo tono rojo, después su cara pasó a estar preocupada.

-¿E-es demasiado grande?- Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al moño rojo que recogía su cabello

-Cálmate, después de todo no serias la Bombón mandona sin tu moño

-¿mandona?

Bellota suspiro, no debió tocar el tema del moño, pero en su interior se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho, había pasado tanto desde que hablaron de cualquier tontería, una extraña melancolía invadió su pecho, ese tipo de melancolía que hace que dudes en querer llorar o reír, Bellota sentía como ese sentimiento oprimía su pecho, quería llorar, llorar por todo lo que había ocurrido, llorar por los muertos, llorar por lo que todo eso le había hecho a la inocente de su hermana, llorar por que su ciudad no era la misma, claro que quería llorar pero también tenía unas horribles ganas de reír, reír por ese tonto momento que estaba pasando con su hermana, reír ante los recuerdos de su infancia, reír por todos aquellos que ya no podían, reír tan alto y no olvidar hacerlo una vez más en el futuro.

Pero ese no era el momento, ni de reír, ni de llorar, era momento de preocuparse por aquellos que tal vez no harían ni una cosa, ni la otra en el futuro, de cualquier manera, bellota sonrió, conteniendo sus ganas de reír y de llorar.

-Eres nuestra siempre efectiva líder, dando las órdenes correctas, tomando las decisiones indicadas, preocupándose por el mas mínimo detalle, nuestra adorada y querida Bombón, nuestra adorada y querida hermana, nosotras confiamos en ti, yo confió en ti, no tienes por qué dudar en qué camino tomar, no importa si es el camino indicado o no, nosotras te seguiremos y te mostraremos el camino si te pierdes.

Bombón abrió los ojos, ¿Cuándo fue que bellota se volvió tan madura?, todo eso estaba quitándole el tiempo, era una manera egoísta de verlo, pero si nada de lo que ocurrió y ocurriría hubiera pasado, podría disfrutar ese tiempo con sus hermanas, notar el mas mínimo cambio en estas, reír todos, pasar buenos tiempos…

-Lo sé- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras le respondía la sonrisa a su hermana- Bueno es hora de separarse

Sus miradas se volvieron decididas, se dieron la espalda y empezaron a recorrer toda saltadilla, debido a que era medianoche, las calles no se encontraban muy habitadas, pero había algunas personas paseándose a esa hora, algunos adolescentes borrachos, al parecer eran los únicos que aún se encontraban en la calle, al menos del lado de Bombón, después de batallar un poco convenciéndolos de que se fueran, logro su objetivo y estos volvieron a sus hogares, al menos vivían cerca, Bombón se aseguró de que llegaran a salvo, decidió dar una última vuelta, no estaba preparada para lo que se encontraría.

Mientras tanto en el lado de Bellota, aunque las calles estaban completamente vacías tenía un mal presentimiento, y ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Dónde estaban los villanos? ¿Dónde han estado durante este último año? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular, el cual vibraba dentro de su bolsillo, era Bombón…

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, vio la pantalla de su celular….la 1:30 am…se cumplía un año…

"Mañana… se cumple un año desde los asesinatos…seguro que hace algo especial"

Las palabras de su hermana retumbaron en sus oídos, otro escalofrió, esta vez más fuerte, hizo que soltara su celular, el sonido que hizo al caer, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo recogió, un segundo tarde y hubiera perdido la llamada, se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-¿hola?- sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no era un "hola" lo que quería decir, apretó el celular- algo está mal Bombón

-…

Silencio del otro lado, un creciente pánico se formó en el pecho de Bellota.

-Por el amor de dios…Bombón…contesta- Bellota estaba a punto del llanto

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, seguro que el siguiente les gusta mas por que es algo que han estado esperando...no les dire mas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, no se les olvide dejar un review si les gusto**

Ruka Jimotoraku: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste, aunque me he pasado un poco con burbuja...respecto a tu duda, sigue leyendo y lo sabras tarde o temprano**

**Seguro que todos esperan que Bombón este bien, pero...¿lo esta?**

**Bueno el proximo episodio o capitulo, lo publicare el**

**VIERNES 5 DE AGOSTO**

**Te invito a leer mis otras historias ;)**

**Y Sin mas que decir**

**BYE BYE**


	7. ¿Una vida por otra?

**CAPITULO Vl**

**¿Una vida por otra?**

-Por el amor de dios…Bombón…contesta- Bellota estaba a punto del llanto, entonces lo recordó.

_Después de unos meses de los meses del inicio de los asesinato, ya que la situación no mejoraba, el profesor realizo una junta familiar, solo estarían ellas y el. Los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente a la cabeza de Bellota._

* * *

_Habían estado hablando un rato, más el profesor que ellas._

_-Sinceramente, creo que está exagerando Profesor, nosotras somos "Las chicas súper poderosas", ¿ya lo olvido?_

_-Bellota, por favor, no digas esas cosas- Bombón la miraba con desaprobación, pero Bellota le devolvía una mirad desinteresada- Sabes todo lo que está pasando, esto no es ninguna broma, por favor comportarte- En esta última frase Bellota rodo los ojos, Bombón se empezaba a enojar._

_-Yo creo que está bien- Burbuja interrumpió la batalla de miradas que llevaban a cabo sus hermanas- es cierto, tenemos súper poderes, creo que está de más decirlo, pero no hemos podido hacer nada, ya han pasado dos meses, solo han sido dos víctimas, suena fácil, suena como si no tuviera mucha importancia, pero eran dos vidas, ellos no podrán volver a ver a sus familias otra vez, comer helado de nuevo, sentir el agua fría de la lluvia en su piel, reír hasta llorar, o enojarse y gritar, conocer nuevos lugares- Burbuja levanto la mirada, sonreía tristemente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- ya no lo harán, nunca más, porque ellos están muertos._

_-Burbuja…-Bellota se sentía tan tonta, se arrepentía de sus palabras, no era momento de peleas, se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su hermana- Lo siento, soy una tonta_

_-Sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero que algo como eso nos pase a nosotros, no quiero perderlas, a ninguna, niñas, mis niñas…capaces de derrotar a un ejército completo, y aun así…siento esta ansiedad en mi pecho…yo- Sin poder aun aguantar más, el profesor se llevó una mano hacia la frente, no quería que sus hijas lo vieran llorando, pero no pudo contenerse, pequeñas gotitas caían en la mesa-aun así…-se había formado un nudo en su garganta, era incapaz de seguir hablando, y sin quererlo, empezó a sollozar en silencio._

_Las tres adolescentes veían como su padre lloraba, nunca lo habían visto así, sinceramente, nunca lo hubieran querido ver así, Bombón fue la primera en acercarse, su mano se apoyó en la espalda de su padre, para después abrazarlo por detrás, Burbuja reacciono rápido y lo abrazo por el lado derecho, Bellota, quien no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, no se dio cuenta en que momento, pero se encontraba abrazándolo también, por el lado izquierdo, ¿Qué más daba?, era su padre y las necesitaba en ese momento. Los brazos de las tres se cruzaban en el cuello de su padre, quien aun cubriéndose con una mano la frente con la otra, daba pequeñas caricias a cada uno de los brazos de sus hijas._

_El abrazo más que parar el llanto del profesor, hizo que este llorara aún más, oh cuanta las amaba, no amaba a ninguna más que a las otras, no había consentidas, era imposible, las amaba tanto, nunca pensó que podría amar a alguien así, pero ahí estaban las tres, mucho más que sus "creaciones", eran sus hijas, lo habían conquistado desde la primera vez que las vio, pero el amarlas tanto también le dolía, le causa terror perderlas algún día, no quería que nada hubiese cambiado, pero fue todo lo contrario, con los asesinatos, temía cada segundo que no las veía, es cierto, antes combatían con monstruos gigantes, y aun en ese tiempo temía por ellas. Tenía que ser fuerte, más que no llorar frente a ellas, era mostrarles que todo estaría bien, y las cosas volverían a hacer como antes._

_-Niñas…-dijo tranquilamente dejando de llorar- sé que tal vez exagerado, tienes razón Bellota, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero por favor, úsenlos, son diferentes, lo sé, y sé que lo que diré, podría ser egoísta incluso cruel…..por favor si saben que su vida corre peligro…quiero que su vida sea primero que la de nadie…no quiero perderlas por que salvaron a alguien…_

_-Lo prometemos-dijeron los tres_

_Aunque en el fondo tal vez mentían, no dejarían morir a alguien por salvarse a si mismas, no lo harían…o al menos eso es lo que creían en esos momentos, no se podía saber qué es lo que harían en ese momento, nunca habían vivido algo así._

* * *

Bellota abrió los ojos, y sin colgar, empezó a buscar algo en su teléfono, ese no era un teléfono normal, había sido creado por el profesor, tanto su celular como el de sus hermanas tenían "aplicaciones" que no encontrarías en la _play store_ , entre estas aplicaciones se incluía un mapa de la ciudad completa en tiempo real, los puntos de los asesinatos marcados en el mapa, las investigaciones de la policía, y lo que era aún más importante, los tres teléfonos tenían rastreadores, sabía dónde estaban sus hermanas, busco un punto rosa en el mapa, la encontró, sin perder tiempo preparo el vuelo, al despegar algunos papeles que estaban en el suelo se levantaron debido al despegue.

Mientras la estela verde a travesaba la ciudad, alguien observaba desde las sombras…

El celular de Bombón se encontraba tirado en el suelo, al menos había logrado llamar, eso la aliviaba un poco, todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, hace tan solo unos minutos todo era normal….

* * *

_Después de asegurarse que esos chicos volvieran sanos y salvos a su casa, Bombón decidió dar una última vuelta, solo por si acaso, y así lo hizo, todo parecía normal, excepto un callejón…estaba demasiado oscuro, empezó a recordar…hubiera jurado que no estaba así…no, estaba segura que el callejón estaba iluminado cuando paso por ahí, como olvidar ese gatito que la asusto cuando Bombón paso por ahí…dejo de levitar para poner sus pies en el suelo, algo andaba mal…_

_Busco en su bolsillo su celular, cuando dio con él lo saco, y selecciono la aplicación de lámpara, aunque no iluminaba lo suficiente para ver el callejón, al menos iluminaba al menos 30 cm delante de Bombón, la líder de las súper poderosas, empezó a adentrarse, una parte de ella decía que no lo hiciera, que llamara a Bellota entonces entre las dos descubrirían lo que fuera que estuviese en ese callejón, cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, y aun así, Bombón seguía caminando, eran pasos demasiado cortos, apenas si había avanzado poco más de un metro, entonces lo vio, pequeñas gotas de sangre, estaba segura de que era sangre, había estado poniendo mucha atención en cada una de las escenas del crimen, era sangre, apostaría su vida a que lo era, se detuvo, ahora lo sabía, algo andaba mal…_

_Antes de hacer cualquier cosa llamaría a Bellota, si, se había acobardado, no quería descubrir lo que estuviera en frente por ella sola, no, ahora le aterraba la idea, después de unos segundos Bellota contesto, fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba, haciendo que cayera al suelo, al igual que su celular._

* * *

Alguien la ahorcaba, y ese alguien era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bombón no se pudiera zafar de su agarre, Bombón se encontraba tirada en el piso, podía sentir que había caído encima de un líquido, aun tibio, la sangre, no sabía de quien era, pero era algo desagradable, quien la ahorcaba se encontraba encima de ella, estaba arrodillado, aunque era más que obvio, ¿en qué otra posición estaría? Una de sus rodillas estaba entre sus piernas, mientras la otra estaba del lado de du pierna derecha.

Bombón usaba toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre, pero no podía, el aire le empezaba a faltar, en el fondo cuanto deseaba no haberse dado cuenta que en ese callejón había algo raro…aunque bien pudiera haber pasado segundos, o inclusos segundos, a Bombón se le hacía eterno, la persona encima de ella susurraba algo, Bombón no podía entender que sucia, además de que en esos momentos lo que menos le preocupaba era saber que era lo que decía…aunque al principio se aliviaba de que Bellota hubiera contestado, se empezaba a preocupar, entonces algo paso por su cabeza.

**¿Y si Bellota llega demasiado tarde? ¿Y si está en la misma situación que ella? ¿Y si era demasiado tarde para Bellota?**

Quien fuera que la estuviera ahorcando, no podría ser humano…

"_**por favor si saben que su vida corre peligro…quiero que su vida sea primero que la de nadie…"**_

Recordó lo que había dicho el profesor…es cierto…lo que fuera que lo ahorcar no era humano…al menos no uno normal…ella…ella debía defenderse…aun si…

"por tu culpa ella murió"

_Es cierto…si Bellota no hubiera estado ahí…ella…Burbuja hubiera muerto por mi culpa…si me defiendo…salvarme… ¿salvaría mi vida a costa de otra?_

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Bombón, el tiempo, el aire en sus pulmones se acababa, si se tardaba más caería inconsciente, o tal vez…tal vez muerta…debía actuar, hacer algo, y pronto, pero no sabía que hacer…tenía miedo…tenía miedo de sobrepasarse y matar a alguien, aunque eso significara salvarse... debía salvarse…Bellota…no sabía si Bellota estaba bien, tenía que buscar a su hermana…por lo menos abrazarla una vez más...oír su voz...

_¿Una vida por otra?_

Aun con todas esas dudas, empezó a cargar el láser de sus ojos, y aunque dispararía, se repetía una y otra vez:

"no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras, no mueras, por favor, no mueras,"

-¡BOMBÓN!

La nombrada abrió los ojos enormemente, sin darse cuenta, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, era Bellota, Bellota estaba bien, cuanto agradecía a dios, permitirla escucharla una vez más…, quería decir el nombre de su hermana una vez más, también el de Burbuja, quería decir una última vez "papá"…Aun no estaba preparada para morir…fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Bellota buscaba a su hermana en el lugar que estaba marcado en el mapa, gracias a que el celular de Bombón tenia activada la lampara,Bellota lo vio...lo primero que vio fue ese moño, ese ridículo moño rojo, había alguien más, estaba de espaldas…entonces lo vio…alguien estaba ahorcando a Bombón…era ridículo, eso no podía estar pasando, Bombón tenia poderes, ¿Cómo es que eso estaba pasando, aumento la velocidad.

-¡Bombón!

Sin disminuir un poco la velocidad, Bellota embistió a esa persona, haciendo que los dos rodaran hasta la calle principal, golpeándose en el pavimento.

Bellota se levantó, ahí estaba mucho más iluminado, vio algo de sangre, no era mucha, pero era lo suficiente para alarmarse, busco heridas en su cuerpo, nada, se levantó, la persona a la que había golpeado estaba a unos escasos metros de ella, el rastro de sangre venia de esa persona. Bellota se acercó, se sintió aliviada, aun respiraba, por un momento temió haber matado a alguien, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era su hermana.

Se levantó, su vestido estaba sucio, pero en esos momentos, le hubiera dado igual si estuviera rasgado, o si hubiera perdido gran parte del vestido, se acercó lentamente a esa persona, tomo su hombro y lo volteo.

Se sorprendió, había sospechado quien era, pero no pensara que fuera cierto, le parecía imposible, pero ahí estaba la prueba viviente de que no se equivocaba, se aseguró que estuviera inconsciente, golpeo ligeramente su cara, no reaccionaba, muy bien estaba inconsciente, miro su cuerpo de arriba abajo, tenía muchas heridas, seguro que si hubiera sido una persona normal, ya estaría muerto, cargo el cuerpo en sus hombros, y lo llevo de nuevo al callejón, no quería perderlo de vista, lo dejo cerca de donde se encontraba Bombón.

Se acercó a su hermana, y también le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, sonrió cuando vio los orbes rosas viéndola, Bellota estaba tan feliz, su hermana estaba bien, entonces abrazándola con cuidado, empezó a llorar en su hombro.

-cuando te digo que contestes hazlo…al menos hubieras gritado…me imagine lo peor- dijo entre sollozos Bellota

Bombón quien no recobraba la conciencia aun del todo, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para señalar en frente de ella.

* * *

**Holi! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ¿tienen alguna idea de quien era quien ahorcaba a Bombón?**

**Por cierto, hay cierta parte que puede ser confusa o mal interpretada:**

**Cuando Bellota ve a Bombón y a su atacante , ve al atacante de espaldas por que llego por el lado contrario por donde Bombón entro, y es por eso que aun no se sabe que es lo que hay en el callejón, Bombón no se acerco mucho y Bellota llego por otro lado, debido a la oscuridad ninguna vio.**

**Dejen su review, para saber que es lo que piensan, recuerden que me apoyan mucho dejando reviews**

Ruka Jimotoraku **Esa es la intención, dejarte con ganas de saber que es lo que pasara :), seguro que tus dudas se resolverán con el transcurso de los capítulos**

**Me di cuenta que no había respondido reviews antes, así que responderé los que quedaron pendientes.**

Sarpiza **Como puedes ver, continuo este fic, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar**

Mary **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia, bueno y como te darás cuenta, ya la continuo, perdón por la espera**

**A todos los que leen y no dejan review, si los hice esperar me disculpo, pero ya la inspiracion volvio a mi, asi que espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

**DATO CURIOSO**

**He estado pensando tanto en esta historia, que ayer tuve una pesadilla, y si se trataba del fic, aunque sinceramente me dio ideas, tenia miedo de salir del cuarto para bañarme, todo estaba oscuro, y pensé "es solo un sueño" y me bañe XD**

**Proximo capitulo**

**MARTES 9 DE AGOSTO**

**Sin mas que decir**

**BYE BYE**


	8. Trabajo inconcluso

**CAPITULO Vll**

**TRABAJO INCONCLUSO**

-y eso es todo en espectáculos, en otras noticias "Masacre en el callejón", ayer fueron encontrados varios cuerpos sin vida, esto sucedió entre las 12:45am y 1:15am, quienes hallaron los cuerpos no fueron otras más que las Powerpuff Girls, exceptuando a Burbuja Utonio, Las Powerpuff Girls, se encontraban realizando una vigilancia a media noche, más información con nuestra compañera Carla.

-…Buenos días a nuestros televidentes, como dijiste Rosse, esta madrugada la Powerpuff Girls reportaron el hallazgo de varios cadáveres, a partir de este punto les sugiero ser discreto con las imágenes que se van a mostrar, si son personas sensibles, abstenerse de verlas….Como les decía, a continuación nos acercaremos a la escena del crimen, esta se dio en un callejón, en la parte oeste de saltadilla.

_La cámara se desvía de la reportera, enfocando los cuerpos que se encuentran en el fondo del callejón, hay manchas de sangre por todas partes, se pueden apreciar al menos once cuerpos, los cuales ya fueron identificados por los policías._

_Un anuncio aparece en la tv:_

_**Imágenes fuertes para personas sensibles, se recomienda discreción**_

_Se muestran las imágenes de las víctimas con vida, e imágenes de sus cuerpos sin vida._

-Mojojojo

-Peludito

-Los mohosos

-Sedusa

-La banda Gangrena

-Cabe mencionar Rosse, que para estos últimos se necesitó de un análisis más serios debido a que sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos por toda la escena del crimen, la policía ya ha tomado la declaración de las Powerpuff Girls, además de que hay varios rumores, que hablan de sobrevivientes de esta matanza, eso es todo Rosse.

-Gracias Carla, así es público espectador, esta vez las víctimas no han sido tan inocentes, sin embargo, no quiero decir que por los actos que cometieron en vida alguien tuviera el derecho de asesinarlos, la justicia debe darse por parte de las autoridades correspondientes, no por propia mano. Vamos a cortes comerciales.

El profesor apago el televisor. Mirando por unos segundos la pantalla negra.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Bombón quien no recobraba la conciencia aun del todo, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para señalar en frente de ella._

_Bellota levanto la mirada, sus pupilas se contrajeron a un diminuto punto negro dentro de los orbes verdes, sin darse cuenta abrió sus labios, recostó a Bombón en el frio pavimento, y empezó acercarse, con la poca luz que había, apenas se alcanzaba a ver algo, sin embargo, Bellota tenía una muy buena vista, había mejorado su habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, no necesitaba de la luz para ver lo que en ese momento veía…_

_A quien reconoció primero fue a mojojojo, el casco que usaba para proteger su cerebro, tenía demasiados agujeros, del cual, literalmente, su cerebro se "derramaba", sus piernas se encontraban rotas con huesos cubiertos de sangre, uno de sus brazos estaba horriblemente dislocado, que era iluminada por la poca luz, su mandíbula estaba desencajada, tenía un agujero en una de sus mejillas, el cual permitía ver sus dientes, sus corneas estaban vacías, tenía un corte en el abdomen, su pelo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, y no solo suya._

_También estaba Sedusa, su posición dolia con tan solo verla, sus piernas se encontraban en frente de su cara la cual se encontraba recargada en el pavimento, como si estuviera viendo a alguien o algo, como si fuera alguna clase de posición de yoga, solo que su espalda estaba totalmente rota, sus glúteos estaban encima de su cara, y sus piernas estaban totalmente abiertas, mas tarde cuando la policía moviera los cuerpos, se daría cuenta que los ojos no era lo único que le faltaba a Sedusa, pues también sus pechos habían sido rebanados._

_La banda gangrena eran sin duda la escena "menos" fuerte, pero sin lugar a dudas la mas bizarra, todos sus miembros habían sido cortados (Piernas, brazos y cabeza), e intercambiados entre los integrantes de la banda, siendo cosidos con un grueso hilo morado para que estas no se cayeran, estaban acomodados en fila, sentados, su vientre estaba vacio, sus intestinos estaban frente a ellos, como si estuvieran preparándose para comer._

_La banda ameba…bueno…ellos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, como si hubiera explotado algo dentro de ellos, y sus restos hubieran salido volando._

_Con peludito pasaba algo peculiar puesto que su gran cuerpo no dejaba entrever rastro alguno de heridas, tan solo resaltaba la rigidez de sus brazos, signo de la intención de defenderse ante lo inevitable y, cuando llegabas a lo más alto de su cuerpo, podías ver su cráneo abierto de par en par. Y como si no estuviera satisfecho de su hazaña, machaco su materia gris haciendo que luciera aún más brutal._

_Y ahí estaban ellos…._

_Con sus brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas, en la misma posición que se encuentra cristo en la cruz, cada una de sus manos eran atravesadas por tres tijeras, al parecer estaban muertos, no era seguro, tenían una herida en el abdomen, y en el centro del pecho, el lugar donde está el corazón, había un cuchillo clavado, solo que había un problema…bueno, solo estaban dos de ellos, en el lado derecho de quien estaba en el centro, faltaba alguien, las tijeras que debieron estar en sus manos, aún estaban en la pared, a unos metros estaba el cuchillo que debía estar clavado en su pecho._

_Bellota miro la escena, parecía en estado de shock, viendo los últimos cadáveres, se percató de algo._

_-¡dios mío!- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se agrandaban de la sorpresa._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

El profesor dejo el control sobre la cama, tomo su bata y salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la calle, la cual estaba totalmente deshabitada, después de caminar unas calles, se metió a un callejón, se detuvo en frente de una de las paredes, coloco su mano en un ladrillo, hasta que este se sumió en la pared, abriendo un clase de puerta, hacia algún tipo de sótano, el profesor bajo las escaleras, después de que estuvo adentro el pasaje antes abierto, se cerró.

Era una habitación completamente blanca, había dos pasillos, el profesor se dirigió hacia el primero, abrió la segunda puerta, y ahí estaban, las niñas de sus ojos, se encontraban dormidas en un sillón, apenas cabían, pero estaban, al parecer, bastante cómodas.

Acerco la mano hacia la mediana, acariciándole el cabello, esta se movió un poco, para después abrir sus ojos lentamente, al ver al profesor se sentó en el sillón, haciendo que las otras dos se despertaran, que al igual que ellas después de ver al profesor se sentaron.

-Estaban bastante despeinadas…-dijo con cierta diversión, quería hacerlas sonreír, pero fallo.

-Profesor…-Bombón lo miro a los ojos- …. ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Véanlo por ustedes mismas….

Después de intercambiar unas nerviosas miradas, las tres se levantaron del sillón, y se acercaron a las camas que estaban en frente del sillón, estaban al menos a tres metros, y ahí estaban, con cables conectados por todo su cuerpo, vendas cubriéndoles por doquier…y esas mascaras que los suministraban de oxígeno, pendiendo de un hilo, dependiendo de las maquinas, incluso para respirar.

El profesor se acerco a una mesita al lado de las camas, y tomo algunos papeles, mientras los hojeaba hablo.

-Bellota, si no fuera por ti tal vez ellos no estarían aquí, estarían tres metros bajo tierra…

-no…yo

-El profesor tiene razón bellota, si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta…tal vez no estarían aquí…- dijo burbuja, sonriendo melancólicamente, era la primera vez que sonreía tan sinceramente desde que todo había comenzado…

-Ellos tienen razón bellota…si tu no hubieras llegado…yo…yo…-Bombón se llevó su mano derecha, hacia su brazo derecho, pellizcándose fuertemente, mientras apretaba los dientes, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran

-Bombón…-La mediana se acercó a su hermana

-Yo…yo lo hubiera matado…-dijo finalmente

Y aunque doliera admitirlo…era cierto…. Cuando Butch la ataco…aunque tenía bastante fuerza, estaba muy débil, un disparo con su rayo láser, hubiera sido el fin.

Hubo un incómodo silencio

-Al parecer Butch estaba en estado de shock cuando te ataco, cariño, y debido a que es el más fuerte de los tres, parece que también es el más resistente…un poco más….y ninguno hubiera sobrevivido…no hay nada más de que preocuparse, porque no pasó nada más…. ¿cómo están ustedes?...donaron sangre…más de la normal

Es cierto… los chicos estaban al borde de la muerte, la mayor razón la pérdida de sangre….y solo ciertas personitas podían donar sangre.

* * *

FLASH BACK

_-¿Cómo están profesor?- pregunto la rubia_

_-Niñas… hay algo…-El profesor se pasó la mano por la cara hasta que llego a su cabeza- Siguen rechazando la sangre que se les suministra….a este paso ellos…_

_Las tres sabían lo que el profesor iba a decir_

_-morirán…-el profesor vio como parecían desanimarse las tres- al menos que…_

_Estas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de las tres, levantando su mirada hacia su padre_

_-es posible…que su sangre sea compatible con la de ellos…no es totalmente seguro, pero es la última opción que tenemos, si no están de acuerdo…no tenemos ningún inconveniente…._

_De nuevo bajaron las miradas_

_-yo… ¡yo lo hare profesor!_

_Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la morena, no había sido la dulce y compasiva burbuja, no había sido la racional y objetiva Bombón, no, ninguna de las que se supondría obtener una respuesta afirmativa, había sido la ruda y valiente Bellota. En la que ahora todos los ojos se posaban sorprendidos, esperando algún tipo de explicación….la cual después del silencio daría Bellota._

_-Nosotras…no pudimos salvar a toda esa gente….y es cierto que ellos eran villanos…sé que algunos piensan que es mejor que estén muertos…e3sa gente... ¡esa gente me da asco!...ellos también derecho a vivir y recibir todas las oportunidades necesarias para cambiar…ellos son los únicos que han sobrevivido a esta masacre….nosotras somos heroínas…salvamos a la gente….y ellos no serán la excepción- Miro a sus hermanas bajar la mirada…tal vez ellas no pensaban igual que ella…- si es necesario puede tomar toda la sangre que sea necesaria de mí, para salvar a los tres no importa si muero, si con ello puedo alargar su vida…._

_En su voz no se escuchaba ninguna duda, Bellota haría lo que estaba diciendo, aunque eso significara terminar con su propia existencia_

_Sus hermanas comprendieron eso…era posible que Bellota muriera por salvarlos…Sintieron vergüenza y frustración, era cierto, ellas salvan gente, nada impedía que esta vez lo salvaran a ellos._

_-También yo profesor- dijeron al unísono las dos súper poderosas restantes, lo cual hizo que intercambiaran miradas sorprendidas._

_-es cierto, hay que salvarlos…es nuestro deber como heroínas- Burbuja miraba decidida al profesor_

_-porque, para eso estamos nosotras, para hacer cosas que los demás no harían, nosotras estamos para salvar el día- Bombón al igual que su hermana, ahora estaba decidida_

_-Muy bien niñas._

_Después de eso, habían extraído sangre de las tres y trasplantado a los Rowdy, al no haber más donantes, trasplantaron bastante sangre, y aunque se recuperaron bastante bien, el cansancio las había afectado, y aun así habían pedido permiso para quedarse en el mismo cuarto que los chicos, para vigilarlos, pero debido a la pérdida de sangre que sufrieron, las tres cayeron profundamente dormidas en el sillón, donde se suponía los vigilaban, el profesor por el contrario no podía quedarse ahí, así que tuvo que regresar a su habitación de hotel._

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Desde eso habían pasado al menos doce horas…

-De acuerdo a los últimos estudios hechos, y lo que veo…ahora están bastante estables, si poseen sus habilidades, su recuperación no debería tardar mucho- dijo el profesor sin apartar los ojos de los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos.

-tenemos un problema…si despiertan…y están en estado de shock…ellos podrían entrar en pánico, y lastimarse a ellos mismos o a otros

-Bombón tiene razón, deberíamos quedarnos a vigilarlos, pero que tenemos que vigilar la ciudad y evitar que más mueran, pero si los dejamos aquí podrían escapar, y son los únicos testigos que tenemos…-Bellota miro al profesor- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Es cierto, si ellos despiertan será un caos…pero no podemos dejar a la ciudad desprotegida…-El profesor se llevo una mano a la barbilla

-Tal vez podamos usar analgésicos, para sedarlos…-Sugirió la rubia- así dormirían

-Pero podría ser contraproducente en el estado en el que se encuentran, podríamos matarlos.

-¿Qué hay de DINAMO? Podemos usarla para vigilar- esta vez hablo Bellota

-Es una buena idea, pero debido a su tamaño, tiene muchos puntos ciegos, no es fiable

-¿Qué hay de su traje, profesor?, tal vez usted pueda…vigilar la ciudad-Bombon miro al profesor, y de nuevo bajo la mirada- no, es una pésima idea, el asesino…esa cosa, pudo vencerlos incluso a ellos, es posible que nos derrote, no podríamos soportar perderlo, olvídelo.

Otra vez el silencio…

-Hay una opción- dijo el profesor mirándolas a los ojos- los nanobots

-Pero la última vez se salieron de control- Burbuja recordaba perfectamente esa tarde lluviosa

-Lo sé, después de eso, pase modificándoles algunos circuitos, puedo mantenerlos bajo control durante algún tiempo, y antes de que se termine este lapso de tiempo, debo desactivarlos a través de este aparato- el profesor les mostro algo parecido a un celular- si no los desactivo, la misma historia se repetirá…debido a las cámaras que poseen, podemos mantener vigilada toda la ciudad, solo debemos usarlos en el momento adecuado.

-¿Antes de que despierten?-La voz de Bellota resonó en la habitación

-Eso nos daría el tiempo suficiente, pero ¿Cómo sabremos cuando será ese momento? Porque es antes de despertar, no cuando despierten, es antes y…-Burbuja empezaba a confundirse incluso con sus palabras- lo que quiero decir….es que…

-Entiendo Burbuja- El profesor señalo unos cables, los cuales se dirigían a la parte detrás de la cabeza de los chicos- Gracias a la tecnología, podemos monitorear sus ondas cerebrales, de esta manera sabemos que despertaran y no se quedaran en coma, su cerebro emitirá ciertas ondas unos minutos antes de que despierten, para esto, tendré que estar atento a las lecturas que reciba…sin embargo el problema, es que debido a que no se sabe una fecha de cuando despertaran, podrían despertar hoy, o dentro de un mes…tendré que estar atento a sus lecturas cerebrales, al mismo tiempo que ayudo con la investigación.

-Eso no sería demasiada carga para usted, ¿profesor?- Burbuja lo miro preocupada- Tal vez podríamos convencer al alcalde que le de unos días libres…para que no sea demasiado lo que haga y…

-Burbuja…no hay problema, yo… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, no tengo súper poderes, o algo parecido, solo tengo esto-dijo golpeándose la sien con el índice- y si puedo ayudar con esto, lo hare, no solo por la ciudad, más que esta…yo quiero ver a mis niñas sonreír, quiero que todo sea como antes…es por eso que lo atraparemos, ¿está bien?

Las tres asintieron….La cuenta regresiva estaba por comenzar, ahora, a pesar de estar inconscientes, tenían testigos, pero… ¿y si el asesino regresaba a terminar lo que no pudo?

* * *

**Holi, quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir el capitulo hasta ahora, pero la semana pasada estaba en otro estado, pooor que fui a hacer mis practicas profesionales a otro estado, y esta semana ha sido de puros tramites, buenos aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, se que esperaban que suceder esto, lo se, por que los observo.**

**Bueno...eso es todo, dejen reviews y recomiendenlo**

Ruka Jimotoraku **si, acostumbrate, eso pasara en todoooooos los capitulos ;), por que? me encanta dejarlos picados, por cierto gracias por todos tus rewiews :3**

BrickxBloss-Reds **Gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero que con este capitulo te haya resuelto esa duda que tanto te aqueja**

**Por cierto, para ambas, algo me intriga, las dos dijeron que tenian cuatro opciones, quienes eran?**

**Bueno, sin nada mas por el momento**

**BYE BYE**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**22 DE AGOSTO**


End file.
